


A Dragon's Treasure

by SetsunaNoroi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Hanzo's dragons, M/M, Majestic Dragons, Noodle Dragons, Shimada Clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsunaNoroi/pseuds/SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Hanzo can't help himself in developing feelings for Jesse McCree, but that doesn't mean he has to share them. With his sins, he is better off alone but still he can't help but want him. It should be fine as long as he just never says anything. Unfortunately his dragons have different ideas and keep trying to lay claim on the cowboy. Mostly McCree is just confused.





	A Dragon's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request someone had on tumblr that I volunteered to fulfill. I've never really done a pure McHanzo fic despite shipping them so hard core so it seemed like a perfect excuse to do so. That being said, I think I might have gone a little overboard. It was super long and had to be cut in places it was dragging, and it took forever because of it. However I do hope that everyone enjoys it, especially AutumnJumpers who is the is the one who made the request in the first place and was kind enough to allow me to write this.

The first time it happened, Hanzo was determined to ignore it. Granted, it took a lot of effort to ignore dragons of all things, but the archer considered himself a man of great self-control and restraint. He was not a man who liked to allow himself to rise to emotions, preferring to stay like a calm pond than a raging waterfall.

However, his preferences did not mean that it always worked and he felt himself get more and more flustered the longer the situation went on. It was hard to ignore, catching nearly everyone's attention even as he himself tried vainly to pretend it was not happening.

After all, it wasn't everyday dragons tried to cuddle a man and he was sure it was even more rare when it was a cowboy of all things.

Everyone was staring openly at this point and even when he didn't want to admit it, he was all too aware of it. Even without a word being said, he could practically hear and feel their thoughts on the situation. The silence was even more crushing than words and he finally broke and allowed himself a small look.

He glanced over at McCree from the corner of his eye as discretely as he could, feeling almost shameful at the display. Two blue dragons were wrapped around the man, not as large as when he called on them in combat but still rather big. It was like watching two pythons wrapping around him, rubbing against him, nuzzling their snouts into his hairy neck.

The archer was glad he had enough control not to blush when he wondered if his throat was warm being so wild and… scruffy. It must have been from the way they were seeking it out so aggressively.

"Uh… Hanzo?" McCree asked, trying not to squirm. "What are they doing?"

Hanzo had only known the cowboy for a month now. He had agreed to Genji's request to come to Overwatch, to try to change the world for the better. Truthfully the fate of the world had meant little to him. He'd long since left such cares behind and yet knowing he might have a chance to reconnect to his brother, to perhaps mend thing between them, had proven to be too tempting for him to resist. If it meant getting himself involved with the organization so determined to save the world that had shunned them than he would gladly accept it.

The cowboy had not been part of the deal, had not been expected in any kind of way. He'd met him on the first day and from the first moment of seeing him, something had captured the archer's heart. McCree was wild, exotic, rustic like a barbarian and yet with a grace and charm about him that most men would kill to have and yet he pulled it off as easily as if it was just his nature to be so wondrous. He seemed to have a confidence about him that had no place for shame no matter what he said or did, always wearing a smile when speaking with an accent that made Hanzo's knees feel weak in ways that he loathed.

Self-control was not an easy to thing to maintain around McCree, especially now when the usually shameless cowboy looked oddly confused and maybe even a little embarrassed at the situation he currently found himself in.

The archer said nothing at first. He really didn't want to admit this was going on, but it was getting increasingly harder to not acknowledge it. After all, they were right in the middle of a meeting, Winston at the front of a long conference table with a folder of notes in his hands. Not that anyone was talking about anything remotely concerning the future of Overwatch anymore. A fast glance at Genji made him feel even worse. Somehow he could feel the smile of his brother even with his face completely hidden away behind his metallic mask. Hanzo had no choice now. If he didn't address it than his brother no doubt would, just to get a rise out of him.

He sighed softly and looked away before he suddenly stood up.

"I am terribly sorry. They do not usually do such things," he replied before barking in Japanese. "Get off of him! Now!"

The two hunched up for a second before gliding off McCree as ordered but it was with a certain amount of reluctance. They rubbed themselves against him one last time as they left him before fading away as if they had never been there at all. Yet Hanzo could feel their actions as if they had burned into his skin.

"They must be restless. I will see to that. Excuse me," he said as he bowed his head.

"Oh, but the meeting-" Winston said but the archer just cut him off.

"I will have Genji fill me in later," he said before he strode out of the room as quickly as he could manage without looking like he was running. He still wanted to save some face from the odd situation he had just been put in. Besides, no doubt his brother would be bothering him about this later anyway. Might as well just give in and allow his kin the excuse to seek him out later.

He was not really watching where he was going as he walked. As a man of purpose he did his best to always know exactly what he was doing but right now he had no destination in mind besides just being away. Away from the stares of his fellow Overwatch members, away from the knowing looks of his brother and the confusion of McCree.

The dragons were a window to the soul. It was not the first time they had expressed his desires without his consent but that nonsense had been when he was younger, a mere teenager. Even back then he'd been serious and tried to keep his emotions under control but it had been much harder. His soul had been more wild back then, stirred easily by silly things like lust and a want for a life more than just rules and boundaries. Dragons were born to exist in the heavens and writhe in the sky, while he himself had been born in a role that required a strict and regal manner at all times.

It hadn't been any easier considering he had two of them, a very rare thing in his family. They'd called him a prodigy for it, but it had only made them harder to keep in line. Slip ups were excused from the power they must have had and how he was learning to still control them. Funnily enough Genji had never had such a problem but probably only because he was so wild and impossible to keep contained himself that his dragon was always content with the lifestyle.

It should have been no surprise to Hanzo that he found himself at the practice area, and range laid out before him like a solace. Somehow the bow calmed him greatly now. He had not allowed himself to touch a sword since he had committed his sins against his own flesh and blood. Kyūdō had been something he had not been the best with when he had been younger but he had needed a way to defend himself and so he had poured himself into the way of the bow. Hours, days, weeks, years… all devoted to the sensation of the string at his fingertips, feeling the bow fly. After a while it had become therapeutic, like he put all his problems on the arrow and let them soar away. It had become his way to cope with everything in his life, his fears and regrets. The only time his self hatred ebb away was when he had the arrow notched, the string pulled taunt and rigid as he held it tight only to let it go with a snap.

The man sighed softly, the barest breath escaping him like a ghost drifting out from a crypt. There was no sense in fighting it. He needed to clear his head and like the dragons who betrayed his feelings so willingly without his input, it seemed he had so little control in his life right now even fate itself was exorcising dominace on even the smallest of actions like what direction he walked. Best to just let himself take advantage of the moment and practice.

No one came to chase him down for a long time, which was good. While it seemed so obvious to him why the dragons had emerged it seemed it wasn't the same for anyone else. The elders of the Shimada clan would have been aware within moments but it seemed these foreigners had no clue. He was grateful when Tracer zipped by and informed him that dinner was ready and made no mention of what had happened before during the meeting. There was no hint of awkwardness in her tone either so he decided they had accepted his excuse, no doubt not knowing any better, and felt grateful.

"Thank you. I will be there shortly," he said before he notched another bow and let it fly. His feelings carried away, flying out as if they'd traveled from his heart to his hands and finally to the weapon made of metal, wood and feather to leave him. Not forever. Never forever. His feelings were not so easily forgotten, but for now it was enough.

It would have to be. After all, Hanzo was not a man who allowed himself to lose control.

* * *

They were harder to ignore the second time, and he had a feeling they were trying to make a point. Luckily this time they were alone, just him and McCree.  
He'd been outside, sitting out amongst the rocks of the base and meditating. The wind had felt good on his skin, unnaturally cool for the time of the year but oddly comforting. Hanzo had been feeling for once at peace before it had been interrupted.

The sound of spurs had been completely foreign to him just such a short time ago and yet now the simple sound of metal jingling gently in the air was like a hook piercing his heart and pulling him unwillingly toward the source. Jesse McCree was so impossible to look over that even the sound of his casual steps filled the archer's heart with a wistful longing. He shouldn't have looked. Turning his head even slightly to glance over his shoulder felt like a surrender and yet he could not help himself.

"Oh… Hanzo. Sorry. I didn't know you were out here," he said, looking a little surprised to see the other man. "Am I bothering you?"

He did not even have a chance to open his mouth and reply. Thoughts bubbled in his head about asking what he was doing out here or telling him to leave him be, yet neither side won out before there was a reaction he would have killed himself to avoid.

The dragons appeared suddenly and launched forward, shooting out at the cowboy so fast he yelled out in surprise. He wasn't fast enough to avoid them tackling him, tangling up into his limbs and hissing with triumph at having so easily catching and subduing their prey. He landed on the ground harshly but the ethereal beings seemed not to care at all as they curled up together under his little, red… what was that he wore anyway? Some kind of cape? A wrap? Whatever it was, they seemed terribly fond of it as they cuddled against the fabric every bit as much as they did against him, seeming to enjoy the feel of the soft fabric against their scales.

Hanzo couldn't stop himself from wondering how it would feel against his skin.

"Hey! What in tarnation are they doing?!" the cowboy shouted from where he was laying on the ground. He couldn't even pushed himself up, the immortal creatures so tight against him it left him bound… helpless. They turned their heads in unison to look at their master and host, a silent command in their eyes he did not want to see. They'd bound him for Hanzo, encouraging him to take advantage and hold the cowboy as well.

Dragons only saw treasures and took them as they wished. If almost never mattered if said treasures belonged to them rightfully or not.

"Stop that," he hissed in English, perhaps with a vain hope that McCree would understand he did not condone this behavior from them. He would surely die if the man thought he'd ordered such an action against him. Surely he would see it as an attack, the only comfort that their true intentions were a completely unknown to him, but it was a cold comfort.

How sad Hanzo had to be that he was at a point in his life he would rather have McCree think he was being attacked than adored. No doubt he'd have no desire in the yearning of Hanzo's very being, especially when it manifested in such ways.

"Look, you need to get off of me," McCree said, his tone starting to get annoyed. They did not listen to either men, only wrapping tighter around him in a clear move of possessiveness. Hanzo stood up and walked over, priding himself in the fact he was able to keep from trembling as he did so. Keeping the dragons in control was all about dominance and self of will for him, to prove himself stronger and better than them so they would understand they were to follow his lead, not the other way around.

"You will remove yourself from him," he ordered again, his voice harsh and commanding.

They refused to move except to push their snouts against each of McCree's cheeks. He felt his blood pressure rising when they dared to stick their tongues out and lick at him.

"THE HELL ARE THEY DOING?!" McCree shouted, no doubt thoroughly put off kilter now.

"A-apologies! They are… they're… ARG! GET OFF OF HIM!"

In the end it took much more shouting from both men and Hanzo diving in to force them to leave, pulling them back into his tattoo and soul even as they writhed and tried to fight him on it. He was left panting by the end of it, kneeling over McCree, still on the ground and looking flushed and so very confused.

Hanzo found he very much liked the look of a steadfast and cocksure McCree, but a flustered and embarrassed one was so very satisfying for different reasons. He had to wonder if the dragons at that point had went willingly because of the position they'd left the two men in.

"This happen often?" McCree asked him.

"No… uh… they have not ever done this," he lied, hopefully convincingly. "I have no idea why they seem to react so strongly to your presence. You have my sincerest apologies."

He climbed off of him as gracefully as he could before offering his hand to the other to help him up. It only seemed polite given the circumstances.

"Sure are aggressive little buggers, ain't they?"

"Buggers?" Hanzo asked, not knowing the word.

"Yeah, you know. Critters," he replied.

The archer only felt more confused.

"Animals," McCree supplied blankly and the Asian man felt slightly affronted. It was not his fault he did not grasp such a strange language. None of their words had their own meaning without referring to another. How was he supposed to know them all off hand?

"They are not animals," he replied coolly. "They are immortals beings of the heavens. Majestic and proud."

"Didn't seem so majestic a moment ago," McCree replied.

"Hn," was the best thing he could say to that, but it felt horribly weak to his own ears. He hoped he at least seemed dismissive to the cowboy. He did not have it in him for an argument and thus had no reason to continue the conversation.

"Do they dislike me or something?" he asked. So much for dismissing him.

"I do not believe that is it," Hanzo admitted. "They seem… fond of you."

"Fond of me? Really? Why?"

"How should I know? They are independent creatures of their own mind and feelings. I do not control every action they take," the archer stated. Technically true. After all, even if they were closely linked to him and his emotions they were still independent beings. They were just able to see so much of him, peering into his soul and reflecting everything back at him. He might have influenced them but he could no more control their own state of mind and emotions than he could control the tide smashing up against the rocks.

"I see. Well, they seemed pretty eager no matter what the reason," he mused. "Heh. Maybe it's my animal magnetism."

Hanzo could only stare at the cowboy as he waggled his eyebrows and snickered. He suddenly pushed past the man and ran for it, ignoring the call of the cowboy asking him what was the matter. He had to clasp his hand over mouth as he ran, finally bursting into his room and erupting into laughter. It felt foolish, not even that funny of a joke, yet it enveloped him with a grip he could not fight and left him a mess in his room, laughing so hard tears prickled in the corner of his eyes and left him gasping for air.

Ah, animal magnetism. If McCree only knew.

* * *

Things did not really get any better after that unfortunately. The dragons were determined to have their prize and no amount of trying to subdue them would do. Every time the gunslinger was around they would end up on him, curled up around him or resting on his shoulders. The only improvement was their decrease in size. Perhaps a part of them had felt guilt about being so aggressive before or maybe it was Hanzo's own embarrassment that influenced them to keep themselves in check. They were much more manageable when smaller, no longer looking as if they would squeeze the man to death and just nestled up against him.

Theories started to grow over it, that perhaps they were cold and looking for body heat, or maybe they liked the smell of something McCree would eat or drink. Genji would look over to Hanzo once in a while when it was mused about by the other members of Overwatch, but luckily never said anything in front of anyone. He felt honestly surprised. Ten years ago he would have been dying to blurt it out and cause his brother discomfort. It seemed he really had matured a great deal to keep his silence on the matter even when he was asked if his own dragon ever just popped out to cuddle people.

McCree for his own part just learned to put up with it. He never seemed to try to avoid Hanzo and after a while he just allowed the dragons to nestle him as much as they liked. It became a common sight to just have a couple small, blue dragons riding on him when he moved around, or cuddled up into the folds on his clothing when he sat still. They especially liked to do so when he napped, curling up in a circle on the brim of his hat and watching anyone and everyone as they passed by, even hissing angrily at Mercy once when she'd come to shake the man awake for lunch.

She'd decided it was better to let him sleep and the dragons had settled down, their treasure kept secured and safe from the influence of anyone else.

Still, while it seemed to become more and more common for everyone else so much so that no one even blinked anymore at the sight of it, Hanzo only felt himself become more and more frantic. He could not keep his eyes off the cowboy anymore, could not ignore him like he tried so hard to. They made it impossible, drawing his gaze and keeping them on the object of his affections as powerful as if fireworks were going off around him. McCree had been hard to push from his mind before. Now the task was as impossible as washing away his past.

They even took to seeking the cowboy out when he refused to budge in his stubbornness. No longer did they wait for McCree to come to them and instead would leave to find him and smother the man in their affections. It seemed that if the archer refused to allow himself the chance to indulge then they would do so themselves.

Odd how he could feel jealous of something that was in reality supposed to be him on some level. His feelings, his longing and yearning but it felt like they being were taking advantage of.

They were no doubt challenging him, trying to push him into action, but it only had the opposite reaction and made him be even more determined not to give in.

He shouldn't have been surprised when Genji finally approached him about it, luckily when they were alone and no one would overhear. He was on the range again, practicing and trying to keep his mind focused on something other than the storm inside of his own heart.

"You've always been stubborn, but this is excessive even for you," his younger brother said suddenly from behind Hanzo. He hadn't even bothered to announce his presence but it hadn't been needed really. The older man had already known his brother was there and had his suspicions why.

"I don't need to be lectured about this by you," he replied before he drew another arrow and notched it.

"Apparently you do. This is getting ridiculous, Hanzo," Genji said.

"I have it under control. They are simply challenging my authority over them. Nothing to concern yourself with," he bit out.

"Brother… when I left the common room, McCree was teaching them to help him cheat at cards, that's how used to them he is by now. I'm pretty sure your definition of control is not anywhere close to what that word actually means," he retorted.

Hanzo sighed softly and let the arrow fly, cursing softly when it didn't go anywhere near the target.

"It's complicated," he said softly. "They won't listen to me about him."

"Probably because they know how badly you want him. Why are you fighting this so much?" Genji asked him. "If you're worried he's into women, I can assure you that is not the case. In fact he-"

"Genji, stop."

"No, this is a good story. We were at a bar and-"

"I said stop!" he barked out, his skin hot under his clothes at just the thought of what kind of story his brother could tell him that confirmed McCree's sexuality. That just wasn't something he wanted to learn without the cowboy's consent and… well, he didn't want to feel the jealousy that would be completely unjustified afterward. He didn't own the westerner but such a thing would make him boil over with rage if he knew the details. It was better to just avoid it.

Genji paused for a second before he sighed. Planting his hands on his hips, he only shook his head.

"Okay, why is this such an issue then?" he asked. "Do you think he would reject you or something?"

"Of course he would. We barely even know one another," Hanzo scoffed.

"Well I'm pretty sure you get to know someone in order to get that problem out of the way," Genji retorted.

"Genji, he is… He's happy. Don't you see that?"

"Happy? What are you talking about?"

"He's happy. I've never once seen him when he is not smiling or laughing at something. There is so much joy in him, pure life. It makes him so wild and hard to predict and… perfect. It's as if the harshness of life has never touched him, never once marked his soul. Mine is nothing but scars now. I make no attempt to pretend I am worth anything anymore. What could I have possibly to offer a man like him?" he asked softly.

"Hanzo..."

"I am not good enough," he whispered softly before he went back to the targets. "It would only end in misery."

"I think you would be surprised," he replied. "McCree has been through a lot. You should ask sometime."

Hanzo paused and he had to admit he felt curious. The cowboy seemed so bright and cheerful. He couldn't imagine a single bad thing ever happening to him.

"I guess in the end, it's your own business but I think you're ignoring your feelings for no reason. I'm not saying you have to go and drag him out on a date or something, but it won't hurt to just talk to him. Get to know him a bit. It's clear you want to, at least to me," Genji stated.

"Are you done?"

Hanzo had a feeling his brother was rolling his eyes behind his mask even with his back turned. This was not the first time Genji had come to him for conversations like this, trying to encourage his moody brother to lighten up at times, to jump into life more and let himself go. Easy for a man like him, who somehow always landed on his feet.

No… not always.

Hanzo cursed under his breath before he reached up and rubbed at his face. Suddenly he felt tired, exhausted as if there was a weight on his body refusing to get off. It wore on him, refusing him rest or relaxation. His usual rigidness was working against him, making him feel like nothing at all. In the depths of his heart he was no willow, able to bend and dance to the wind. He was an oak, strong, proud but under the right push it could easily be broken or toppled over, roots exposed and dying. Why embrace such elements that could so easily destroy him?

More than that, why expose McCree to his weaknesses and self-doubts? No one would want to put up with that. It would get tiring all too quickly.

"Brother, you have until tonight to tell him. If you don't, I will," his brother threatened.

"What?!"

"This is unhealthy for you. You have got to stop hating yourself. The fact you won't even talk to a man who could possibly make you happy is ridiculous. You don't have to fall in love with him or woo him. You could just be his friend, but it's clear you want something. If threatening you is the only way to get you to even attempt to reach for happiness then I'll do it."

Hanzo yanked his bow taunt and spun around to point his weapon at his treacherous younger brother but the cyborg was already gone. Damn it. He'd gotten faster in the last ten years.

The archer stood there for a moment and pondered his options. It was not a threat Genji had given him but a promise. His brother would go and tell McCree and who knew how badly he would twist it to make it sound as embarrassing as he possibly could?

Not addressing the issue was no longer an option. It was better that he say something to McCree himself so that he could at least control the words that were said to him. Yes, that would be much better even if not the optimum solution. He would just have to swallow his nerves and actually do it.

Feeling there was no time better than the present, he left the range and went in pursuit to find the cowboy. Since Genji had mentioned seeing him at the common room, he went there first. Sure enough the man was there, sitting at the table and a deck of cards out in front of him, Hanzo's dragons on the table and trying to slither around to see the hand of Tracer who kept shooing them aggressively.

Oh by the heavens, what had he allowed his majestic servants to become? He needed to nip this in the bud for his reputation if nothing else. He really hadn't know how bad this had been getting. The cowboy was surely no good influence on them, that was as plain as day.

He coughed suddenly to announce his presence and the two looked up at him.

"I require your time, McCree," he said bluntly. "Come with me."

"Uh, now isn't the best time. I'm up a couple hundred and-"

He stopped short when Hanzo suddenly advanced on the pair and slammed his hands on the table.

"Now," he ordered.

"You know, I think I've lost enough tonight anyway," Tracer said as she threw her cards down. "You two have fun."

She zipped off quickly, waving at the pair as she went.

"Damn. I'm pretty sure I could have emptied her wallet before the hour ended," he grumbled out, resting his chin on his prosthetic hand. "Well, since we're alone now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Them," he said as he pointed at the dragons. Now that the game was over they'd moved back to McCree's clothing, slipping under his arm and resting on his chest. "They are causing you an inconvenience."

"Ah, I wouldn't say that. I mean, it was a little off at first, but I kind of got used to them. Useful critters when you think about it," McCree admitted as Hanzo felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation at the term critters. No, he'd do this if it killed him.

"Regardless of how used to you might have gotten to them, it is still something that needs to be addressed. Surely you wondered why they are so attached to you?" he asked.

"Oh that? I just assumed they liked me, or they were getting cold. Dragons cold blooded? I mean, reptiles are and I had kind of assumed they were about the same."

"It… it doesn't work like that exactly," Hanzo explained. "Has Genji ever explained our family to you?"

"You mean them being Yakuza?"

"No, I mean how we are able to summon dragons in the first place. These are not animals in the traditional sense no matter how it might seem like it right now. They are beings of the heavens. Our family has a tradition when we reach a certain age trying to call them to us, offering our bodies as hosts so they may live on this earth and return they serve us. At least, that is one of the legends. There are several theories about them and just how they came to our family. Some of us think centuries ago there were two dragons that became human and started the Shimada clan. Others think they are just aspects of our very soul, that we pull them from our beings and just shape them into dragons," Hanzo explained.

"Huh. Which one is true?" McCree asked.

"I do not honestly know which I believe myself," he stated. "The dragons are independent, like I told you before. They are perfectly capable of thoughts and feelings of their own, but they can still be influenced by their host. That is the most important thing right now. They began to seek your physical person because they wanted to on their own but it was no doubt influenced by… by my..."

"Hanzo, I have to admit, this is probably the weirdest way I've been confessed to," McCree cut in. "You can just say you like me, you know."

"W-what?!" Hanzo stuttered out, his whole expression showing his surprise at those words. "You… you already knew?!"

"Darling, you're cute and all but you're not as subtle as you'd like to think you are," he stated bluntly. "I spent all my life involved in activities that made it very important to notice when a man is watching me. Granted, most of the time it was to try to shoot me in the back of the head but it sharpens the senses one way or the other. You've been shooting me looks since you got here but you seemed so damn determined not to say anything to me I was pretending not to notice."

"Oh..." Hanzo said, for once at a loss for words. "I… I see."

"Now don't get me wrong. I certainly don't mind. You're pretty easy on the eye and I wouldn't mind-"

"Ah, that is not the point of this conversation," Hanzo said, quickly looking away. "I only came to explain to you why they have been acting this way. I expect no reciprocation."

McCree arched an eyebrow at him before he stood up and moved around the table. He stood right in front of the archer and smirked a little, making Hanzo feel oddly weak. This was dangerous. He should not let him get so close. He most certainly shouldn't have allowed McCree to reach out and touch his cheek gently as he leaned in. The smoke from his cigar seemed to curl around his face before he pulled it away, the gray whisps wafting around him before the cowboy closed the gap and pressed their lips together. It was nothing more than a soft peck, their mouths melded together for a single moment and yet it felt so sinful to the Asian. He could taste the smoke and a hint of whiskey. He wondered idly if perhaps he should take a bottle to his room and maybe indulge, just to have more of the taste that had just burned into him so sweetly.

"I somehow doubt that, Hanzo," he whispered against his lips. "You didn't have to send dragons my way just to get my attention, archer. I've been looking too."

It was almost too much for him but Hanzo did not turn him away. He should have but the reasons why were quickly leaving his mind. For once the archer was not thinking about his sins, how he could never deserve forgiveness or happiness. His self-hatred ebbed away for a moment, calling a willing truce for the moment as he grabbed the red fabric of the man in front of him and pulled him closer. He did not kiss McCree, not having the courage for it, but he reveled in his closeness anyway.

His face pressed close into his throat and he inhaled the scent of the cowboy, indulging his senses just like his dragons had. McCree felt warm, almost like sitting before a fire, and he yearned in a way that was finally seeming to be satisfied. The man was wild, blunt, a fool, but also so much more. He was nothing like what Hanzo was used to and was thus a real rarity. He was a true treasure and he had just given himself willingly to Hanzo, dangling himself in front of the archer like a shiny bauble. How could he possibly resist?

"Uh… Hanzo, you know this isn't entirely what I had in mind when I kissed-"

"Shut up, cowboy. I'm smelling you," he growled out as his grip tightened suddenly when McCree tried to pull away, a fire in his eyes as he glared up at the man who was starting to look a bit nervous.

Perhaps he was a child of dragons after all. He wasn't aware of the grin on his lips, exposing his teeth in an almost feral fashion as he looked up at McCree, but he felt a pure pleasure inside of his chest. Yes, this cowboy was a treasure indeed, and dragons never let go of their treasures.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this was a lot of fun. I had no idea I would enjoy writing Hanzo so much. I'm going to have to do it a while lot more. Like a looooooot more. I think I just got myself addicted to this character and his odd little personality.
> 
> Of course the issue of Hanzo still being messed up and feeling he doesn't deserve some happiness is still on the table but I think in the end instinct won out. He'll probably rethink things and get mopey for a while afterward but that's for another time. For now, let the poor guy have his obsession for his stupid sexy McCree in peace.


End file.
